ANGEL
by EmotigoneCrazy
Summary: project A.N.G.E.L., the perfect being,escaped along with a failed expieriment 10 yrs ago. how does this incident that happened ten years ago tie into the strange dreams of a certian goth? what happens when these dreams become more than dreams?ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

I know i shouldnt be starting a new story yet, but the combined non-sucsess of my other DP story, and this idea, made me write this. so HA!

* * *

"Can you let me out nowwwww?"

"No" The guard grunted in annoyance. She should have learned by now she is NOT going to get out of that cell! Ever since that annoying pest of a girl had learned to talk, all she had done was ANNOY THE HECK outta him! At least the young boy, A13 I think he's called, had enough sense to give up getting out of there anytime soon.

"_Ugg you're no fun." The little girl kicked her feet and shuffled around inside the cell. "How abou-"_

"_NO! YOU ARE NOT GETTING OUT!" The little girl, experiment A15, looked shocked and started to tear up. She pushed back her tears though, and started whispering to the little boy who had started crying._

_The guard grunted and took his attention off the kids. He didn't see why he had taken this job, oh yeah… the pay was high. Still wasn't this type of thing illegal? His thoughts were cut short though, when the bars to the cell exploded in a brilliant red light. "HEY! GET BACK HERE!" The kids were running toward the exit, but wouldn't get there if he could help it. " There has been a break out in section A.." he paused as the chief came onto the walkie-talkie, then responded, " It was the two kids, A13, and A15." He held the walkie-talkie at arms length as the chief started screaming at him, then saw as the squad came to catch them. _

_Meanwhile, little A15 was running for her life. "Come-on fwantom! Their closing in! I don't wanna go back there!" She held back the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes. She was stronger then that, and besides, she couldn't let her friend see her cry. _

"_I'm twying Angie! I can only go so fast!" A13, know to the girl as phantom, speed up a bit to keep pace with her. Suddenly, a row of people got in front of them, blocking their path. As luck had it though, they had made it as far as the upper levels of the building, and they were close to a window._

"_FWANTOM! When I say go, Jump!" The squad closed in on the two toddlers, reaching to grasp away their short-lived freedom. " JUMP!"_

Sam awoke, gasping for breath. What a terrible dream. She started becoming aware of her surroundings and realized that the alarm had been going off. She shut off the alarm and got up to take a shower so she could get through school NOT looking like Danny after a particularly bad ghost fight. _'Ugg I Hate school. Its only life's way of putting depressed teens like me into cages and trying to teach the rest of obedient society tricks.' _After her short shower and pulling on her usual attire (and makeup), Sam grabbed up her bookbag and headed out the door.

After a short walk she met tucker outside of Danny's house. "So, I take it Danny had a bad night?"

Tucker shrugged. "I asked his sister about five minutes ago, and she was still trying to drag him outta bed. So I guess so, yeah."

Just then, Danny dragged himself out of the house, Jazz close behind. "Hi Sam, hi Tucker." She stated, seeing as Danny was less than coherent at the moment. "I'm driving Danny to school today, do you guys wanna come?"

"Sure." "Sure."

"so Danny," Sam started, "Rough night?"

Danny gave her a 'no, ya-don't-think' look.

"Sorry, standard question."

Danny sighed. "Yeah. I was fighting Skulker, then Vlad decided to stop by and crash the party, ended up fighting him till near unconsciousness, not to mention the box ghost popped up about five times because Vlad kept getting hold of the thermos and releasing all the ghosts, which I had to get AFTER kicking Vlad's butt, which is not as easy at it sounds."

"Wow."

Danny sighed again. "Yeah, I'm probably gonna need you guys to write down the assignments again when I fall asleep."

"We're there for you man." Tucker said.

"Thanks."

Everyone knows that school is just an excuse to get rid of children for over half the year. Casper high was no exception. "UGGG!" Sam cried out in frustration. "I cant believe him! Mr. Sandusky is gonna kill us! FIVE pages, ONE HUNDRED questions, and less than TWO DAYS TO FINISH IT!" "WHEN I GET AHOLD OF THAT TEACHER, IM GONNA-"

"Sam, you can calm down now." They were in the cafeteria, Sam with her regular salad, Tucker with his all-meat meal, and Danny with a healthy on-your-face pillow-sandwich. Wait… "Tuck, how long do you think he can keep this up? At the rate he's going, Danny's probably not gonna make it through high school. He can't even stay awake for five minutes!"

Suddenly, Danny shivered and his ghost sense went off. Unfortunately, Danny was completely oblivious to this and just rolled over one his… sandwich… yeah. "Tucker, looks like we get to take this one."

"I'm all on it!" Tucker suddenly pulled a Fenton thermos, a jack-a-nine-tails, and a Fenton ghost detector out of nowhere.

"Uhhh, Tucker, where did you get those?"

"I'd rather not say."

Sam gave tucker a very disturbed look, and took the Fenton thermos from him. "I'll take this, you find the ghost. Got it?"

Tucker nodded, and followed the ghost tracker until he got to the old science room.

"Okay tucker, on the count of three, one, two, THREE!"

They threw the door open, only to encounter the most horrifying, the most terrible…

"I AM THE BOX GHOST!"

Box ghost. Sam just pointed the thermos at him and sucked him in.

"Well, that was exciting."

Just then the bell rang, and Tucker took off to class leaving Sam to go get Danny.

"One day, ONE DAY, I'm going to kill that boy."

* * *

i hope this one is more liked by the readers out there.

ja!


	2. Chapter 2

After school, and a long days worth of work (or in Danny's case, sleep, allowing him to be awake for the next six or so hours of the day), The trio headed over the nasty burger to hang out for a little while.

"Hey tucker, I just remembered, I'm supposed to _KICK YOUR BUTT _for leaving me to get Danny after the bell rang!"

Sam stepped towards her geeky friend, rolling up her "sleeves" in mock fighting stance. Tucker backed away, until his back was to the wall of the nasty burger, his hands up as if to surrender to Sam's wrath.

"Now Sam take it easy… I said I was sorry after class! Besides, if I had been caught late to class again, I would be grounded for a month! And you know I cant wake Danny up, speaking of Danny…"

Tucker turned his attention from his now mildly irritated Goth friend to focus on Danny, who was still sitting at the table, prodding his late lunch, seeing as he slept in his last one.

"Hey Danny, how was your sandwich today?" tucker asked, holding back his laughter.

"Shut up tucker. I was out till midnight hunting down Skulker, who had no intention on letting me sleep."

Tucker started laughing, a little late, and Sam looked at Danny curiously.

"But Danny," she started "Staying up till midnight has never made you fall asleep for five periods, including lunch. What had you up the other half of the night? This morning you didn't look like you had slept at all!"

"Danny shrugged and looked at his tray, not very hungry anymore. "Well, after sleeping for about an hour or so, I had this really weird dream. It started out me beating Vlad and it was an overall good dream, then… well, I'd rather not say. But it kept me up all night cause I was afraid to go back to sleep."

Tucker had stopped laughing enough to hear Danny's explanation. "Man dude, no wonder you were asleep half the day. Lucky for me, I had the best dream I've had in awhile. I was surrounded all around by all types of meat. Then, all the sudden, a huge building comes out of the ground with a huge sign that says "ALL ELECTRONICS FREE!" I looked around, and saw I was the only person there! So I raced towards the door, eating all the meat as I go…" Sam cut him off there, shivering at the thought of being surrounded by so much meat. "So Sam," tucker asked, " did you have a weird dream last night?"

Sam concentrated, trying to remember the dream she had had last night, she only remembered pieces, _a little girl, and a little boy too, and weren't they in a cage or something?_ She couldn't remember well. " I don't remember much of it, just bits and pieces." She replied truthfully. _'But wasn't there something I am forgetting? It was something important…'_

_Dreams of a time most likely forgot _

_Forgotten again, though very hard sought_

_When after so hard, your just back to the beginning,_

_The ones to make you forget keep on winning…

* * *

ooo... i hope you guys like the little poem at the end. sorry for the short chapter, but itwas kinda a filler chapter. you should probably get the next update today or tomorow, all depending on how long the chapter is._

now push the little button down there... you know the one with go on it...


	3. Chapter 3

"Can you let me out nowwwww?"

"_No" The guard grunted in annoyance._

"_Ugg you're no fun." The little girl kicked her feet and shuffled around inside the cell. "How abou-"_

"_NO! YOU ARE NOT GETTING OUT!"_

_Angel, known to the scientists as A15, teared up. He didn't have to yell at her! She pushed back her tears though, cause she was stronger than that. _

_Suddenly, she heard quiet sobbing behind her, her friend phantom. She walked over to him, sitting down in front of him. _

"_What's wong fwantom?" That's what she called her friend, phantom. Neither of the young children knew their real names, and being called A15, or A13, well, that was just depressing. _

"_Angie," He sobbed, "I wanna see my mommy and daddy! I don't like it here! Every day, all they do is hurt us, and poke at us, and I just wanna go home!" _

_Angel's heart went out to the poor boy. He had come here after her, so maybe he remembered his parents. Ever since she could remember she had been here. She had never celebrated her birthday, though the scientists said she was about 5 now, and she had never seen the outside of the lab she had been confined to. _

_She had heard the scientists talking, about a project A.N.G.E.L that was supposed to create a superbeing that held the power of life and death at will. They said it could be used as the ultimate weapon, to let all the other countries know that THEY were the most powerful, and if one stepped out of line… it was the ultimate weapon through and through. She had heard of many failed experiments, most dead, and the others at the risk of being killed to hide evidence of the illegal human testing. She had heard that A10, A12, and A13 were next. She had to get out of here! _

"_Cumon fwantom, you'll be able to see your famiwy someday soon. But if you cry, then your famiwy will know, and they will be sad. You don't want them to be sad wright?" _

_She stood up, and held out her hand. Phantom looked at her hand, then up at her, tears glistening in his eyes. " I guess your wright Angie." Phantom said, "But how come you aren't sad? Boys aren't supposed to cry, girls are!" _

_Angel smiled " I do cry fwantom. But if I cried, you would be sad, and then we wouldn't get out of here!" phantom grabbed her hand and stood up. "Just watch fwantom, I'll get us out of here."_

_Phantom watched in awe as angel stood in front of the bars, her hands lighting up with a soft red light, growing brighter, and brighter, until suddenly…_

_BAM!_

_The bars exploded, as angel grabbed his hand, running as fast as she could out of there, towards a freedom she had never experienced…

* * *

_

She awoke with a start for the second time that week. _'At least its Saturday, I couldn't stand going to school for another day this week!' _She looked at her clock, which read 3:00 in the morning. '_Ugg, another night of waking up at three.' _She laid back in her bed, but her mind was wide awake, and didn't want to go back to sleep. She thought over her dream, she remembered it better than the last dream. There was a little girl, with knee-length black hair and shining multicolored eyes. There was also a little boy, around the same age, with long white hair and light, emerald green eyes. But what was the red light that came from the little girl? Where were they? _What was going on? ' The dreams are just getting to me. They aren't real. They must just be from that weird turfwich she had ate a few days back. It's just getting to my brain.' _With that thought in mind, Sam Manson drifted into a welcoming, dreamless sleep.

_What are these dreams? What do they mean?_

_What is this figment of time that I've seen?_

_Is it made up? Is it something I know?_

_What are these dreams trying to show?

* * *

_

haha! i updated again! i know i shouldnt be up now, seeing as its 11:05 pmEST,hehe... i know. i hopeyou like it! 


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you guys (and girls)! i give everyone who reviewd a cookie. and icecream, lots of icecream... :drools: anyways, here is chapter 4!

* * *

School is a place for opportunity, learning, and developing social skills. If you were a teacher, this is what you would think. The teenagers of the school had another idea entirely. School was not made for learning, nor opportunity, though it did seem to squeeze its way in unexpectedly. And although you did build "social skills", they were not built very well, and only consisted of socializing with the people you know. If you were a teenager like Sam Manson, your viewpoint on school would not be much different, though it would include such phrases as: "It is a place where fashion runs amok in the halls, and sports are valued over almost every other aspect", and " It is just the worlds way of painting inspiring individuals into a run-of-the-mill teen, and making us wake up in the morning." 

It was at such a place that Sam Manson was, around the period of lunch (isn't it always lunch.), outside fighting alongside her (boy)friend to… well save his half-life pretty much.

"GET DOWN HERE YOU GHOST SO WE CAN TEAR YOU APART MOLECULE BY MOLECULE!"

It had started with the box ghost causing trouble in the lunchroom, using the boxes used to store food and silverware (sporks) to terrorize the teens while eating their mystery meat (which was terrifying in itself might I add.). Danny had made quick work of him, stuffing him into the thermos before you could say "BEWARE!" Unfortunately, one of the teachers had smartened up and had the sense to call for help when the box ghost was spotted. Who else to call than the Fenton's?

So that's where we get to this spot, Danny high in the air claiming his innocence (as well as dodging ghost weaponry), and the Fenton's below him firing said weaponry. Sam was off to the side with tucker, trying to distract the Fenton's while not looking suspicious. It was not an easy task.

"Mrs. Fenton, that's not the ghost your after! There is one inside the school terrorizing the students!" After saying this Sam gestured at Danny, telling him to let the box ghost go to distract his parents.

"Yeah Mr. F, Danny and Jazz are in trouble!"

After hearing this, Jack took off towards the school with Maddie behind him. She slowed however, to ask Sam and tucker "Why weren't you with Danny?"

Tucker and Sam looked around nervously until coming up with the perfect lie.

"Danny told us to go get you. He was trying to hold off the ghost himself!"

At hearing this, Maddie took off after her husband, yelling back to them to 'get with the rest of the students'.

Danny floated down from the tree he was hiding in after a few minutes. "Are they gone?" Sam and tucker nodded as Danny transformed back into a human.

Just then, Mr. Lancer came around the corner with a bunch of other students that made it as far as outside in all the chaos.

"Moby dick children! I know that you're scared, but the ghosts are gone now thanks to the Fenton's!"

The trio (albeit reluctantly) followed the teacher back into the school.

The rest of school passed uneventfully, and it was quite easy. Mr. lancer had given the student's study hall for the rest of the day, due to quite a few absences after the attack at lunch. (Some kids had taken it as an opportunity to skip school for the rest of the day.) After school though, was a different matter.

* * *

"Way to go! That was the fastest I've ever seen you take down Skulker!" 

Danny stood beside Sam and tuck somewhere in the park. Almost immediately after school had ended Danny's ghost sense had went off and he had to fly off and fight Skulker. Sam and tucker had followed him and arrived right as Danny was sucking him into the thermos.

"Yeah, but I still don't see why he wont find someone else to hunt!"

"How about we celebrate your victory by heading down to the mall for ice cream?" Tucker said, and Danny agreed it would be a good idea. "How about it Sam? You gonna come too?"

Sam looked at the ground. "I can't. My parents will strengthen security around the house if I fail my history project, and I haven't even started on it. Sorry."

Danny looked at her sympathetically. He had wanted her to come too. "It's Ok Sam, I understand. Do you need any help?"

"No, I'm okay. Besides, I didn't get enough sleep last night from… staying up too late, yeah. Bye!"

And with that she was gone, Leaving tucker and Danny to puzzle out what she had just said.

* * *

_' "How long will it be till it is complete sir?" It was him again, That scientist that kept hurting her, torturing her. "I say it's just about complete. Once experiment A15 starts showing signs of power control, we can start the process of getting more power from the government, and once we have enough… oh never mind. I hate it when I start monolouging._

_She stared out of the glass box she had been put in for the tests. What were they talking about? What did they mean by power control? She would ask one of the stupid guards later. They were always dumb enough to tell her._

_"Well sir, what should we do with it for now?" 'Sir' as she had dubbed him, thought for a moment, then answered "put it in the cell with that one ghost experiment, just make sure to knock it out first." "Right away sir." She saw them enter her box holding some sort of rag. What was going on? Wait that rag smelled kind good… getting… sleepy… "Nighty night little angel…"'_

Sam awoke with a start, taking in her surroundings. Where was the box and the scientist guys? It was… just another dream… again.

"URGGG! When will I be able to get some sleep around here?" Just then her grandma zoomed in on her scooter. "What are you doing sleeping in the home theater boobala?" That's right… she had come home wanting to watch one of those kung fu movies and crashed on the chairs.

"Oh nothing grandma. I just haven't been sleeping well, and it's finally catching up to me."

Her grandma looked concerned and asked, "Have you been having nightmares? Or just staying up too late?"

"It's nothing, really-"

She was cut off by her grandma stopping her.

"You can tell your grandma, okay?"

Sam sighed. "Okay, just promise me you won't think I'm crazy."

"Promise."

"Okay. Ever since about two or three days ago I've been having the weirdest dreams. There is this one girl called Angel who is this experiment and she is about four years old and there is this one little boy called phantom who is a failed experiment and he's about the same age. That is about as much as I remember, but every time I have this dream I remember more. They are all about the same kids, but mostly the little girl and I can't stop dreaming about it and it is making me wake up every night!"

Her grandma looked at her worriedly, stating that she shouldn't try to say all that in one breath.

"What should I do grandma?"

"I don't know. I think you should just see it out and maybe the dreams will go away."

Sam looked disheartened. She really had hoped her grandma would know what to do.

"Okay grandma." She looked at the time, "I gotta go finish my project for history."

"Okay dearie."

* * *

It was nighttime. Sam was fast asleep in her bed, her sleep still peaceful because the dreams hadn't started yet. 

"Jeremy, I think you have to act now before it's to late!" Jeremy Manson sat on the couch, wondering what to do.

"But mother, I don't want to loose her yet. The minute she knows, who knows what will happen! She is already so far away, and that Fenton boy is only pulling her away more."

"Jeremy, honey, I don't want her to leave as much as you do, but our samikins is growing up. It's been ten years since we found her. What will we do once her 'powers' start coming back again!"

"I know Pam! Its just-"

"No buts! We have to tell her! When the government gets wind of this, they will try to take her away! And she won't know to keep her powers a secret unless we tell her!"

Ida came back into the conversation very suddenly. "How about you both get what you want. In two weeks, we tell her everything, unless she starts gaining her powers before then. Ok?"

Pam and Jeremy agreed with Ida on this. "It's a deal. For two more weeks, I keep my daughter. But once those two weeks are over, we tell Sammy the truth, and what she does is her choice."

"Agreed."

_They all seem to know, there's a secret to keep_

_During the time that I peacefully sleep._

_If only they'd tell me, before it's too late,_

_Now, who knows what's in store when I wake?

* * *

this is my favorite cliffy... and it was so fun to write! sorry for the delay, i kinda got sidetracked. and can i ask you readers a favor? can you check out my other DP story, danny phantom: the next generation? because i am considering deleting it if i dont get anymore reviews. _

Thank you to all who have reviewed so far! THANK YOU!

now push the shiny purpleish/blueish button down there... you know the one that says go and review...


End file.
